


A Little Trip To Ian's Mind

by noonedontjudge



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Daydreaming, Daydreaming Ian gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Ian Gallagher, Psychological Drama, Romantic Fluff, Soft Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noonedontjudge/pseuds/noonedontjudge
Summary: HIS LIPS. Those perfect lips... What wouldn't I give him to kiss me just once. Just once for fucks sake. Soon I might let him cut my tongue out so I could feel thise pink lips on me before he kills me.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Little Trip To Ian's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 'cus I'm a little bit sad and Mickey makes me happy, and he deserves love so yeah. :-||  
> Don't have high hopes but give it a shot ?

Have you met Mickey? Mikhailo Aleksandr Fucking Milkovich ?? The guy who has sharp blue or sky blue whatever the fuck you say blue to describe his undescribable eyes, anyways, those blue eyes that stares right at your soul and captures your whole body, mind, you. Just in a few seconds you became his. I don't mean his in a "possessive" way. You became his as in you are not and will not be able to look away, turn around and walk away.

NO.

You will just stare at him as his eyes seduce you. And his eyebrows ? That motherfucker communicates with his eyebrows. I SWEAR. He has the best eyebrows, forget everything you know, if there was a competition on "eyebrows" Mickey would be the winner without any doubt. The worst part is he is not even aware of what he is doing to me. I am so weak for him. My heart gets so loud when I'm around him. I can't make it stop. 

My heart was crazy when I tried to kiss him. He didn't let me kiss him.

His lips. Those perfect lips... What wouldn't I give for him to kiss me just once. Just once for fucks sake. Soon I might let him cut my tongue out so I could feel those pink lips on me before he kills me. 

I love his whole face. It's a shame that he has bruises all over his face from beating people up, he still looks good, of course. I just hope they don't hurt him. Wonder if he has bruises over his body too.

I hope he doesn't. I bet his body is perfect.   
His arms and his legs looks so strong, NO NO THEY FELT SO STRONG. When he hold me and flipped me over. He was mad at me, he flipped me so hard but it felt good. I was not able to breath, I was excited. He didn't hurt me, he was not trying to hurt me. 

I wish he would put his arms around me again but not like that. I wish he would just hold me tight. Hug me, cuddle with me and hold my hand ? His hands how can they be that soft ? I just don't get it. Even when he holds a gun he make it seem like he is holding a rose. Maybe I want him to get me a rose. It doesn't matter what his tattoos say, or his middle finger says. I know the truth. Truth. 

Fuck. No, no,no. I am in love. I am so fucking in love with a Milkovich. In love. Hell yeah I would do anything he asked me to. I would jump, live, kill, die. But yeah, he is going to kill me without even kissing me, Milkoviches.

Little Ian fell asleep after a few hours. Dreaming his first date,first kiss with Mickey with a huge smile on his face. If only little Ian knew the future...

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here leave kudos or comments maybe ? I'm nice I won't bite you ;-)


End file.
